A Walk Down Memory Lane
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth have graduated college and Percy decides to take Annabeth down memory lane? What surprise does Percy really have? First ever story! Please Review!


Percy's P.O.V Date: February 14, 2010.

I kept thinking 'ok this is going to be the best day ever.' Oh sorry let me begin this story with a better introduction. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and the reason why I'm so happy is all because of my best friend and girl friend Annabeth Chase. She is the daughter of Athena which means that she has to be right about everything, she usually is; we have been friend's sense we were thirteen years old and we have been together sense we were sixteen so that five years. We have fought together through gods, monsters, The Sea of Monsters, holding up the sky, The Labyrinth, The biggest battle against Kronose , and even fights between each other. If you haven't figures it out yet Annabeth and I are now twenty one years old and we just graduated out of the same college. It was this academy in Manhattan, New York. We are two of very few demigods who live to see adulthood and of course monsters still attack us but we wouldn't be who we are if they didn't. Clarisse, Thalia, and Salina are still with us along with my friends Grover, Tyson, and Nico. I think all the introductions are in now so we can start the story.

It's Valentine's Day and this is the day that I'm going to make really special for Annabeth. I texted her to meet me at our usual bench by the fountain in Central Park, I had the entire day perfectly planned out which isn't like me. When I got to the park I got the idea to sneak up on Annabeth but when I got there I had noticed that something beat me to it. Annabeth was trying to fight off an Emporia with her knife. I ran to her aid while pulling out Riptide. We fought side by side like always for about three minutes until the Emporia busted into gold dust. "That was some fighting Wise Girl" I said

"Yeah same to you Seaweed Brain. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well believe it or not but I have the whole day planned out and every bit of it is a secret."

"Wow I'm impressed usually I'm the one to come up with plans for stuff."

"Yeah well let's get started on our journey."

I took Annabeth's hand and we walked back to my car. I drove up to an empty area with a giant pine tree.

"Is this…is this Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth asked obviously breathless at the sight of our old camp.

"Yep this is only part one of your special day." I said with a smile.

I walked up the hill with her to the point where we saw Thalia's tree, the golden fleece, the dragon guard, and of course the sign that read in ancient Greek; "CAMP HALF-BLOOD." When we passed through the border the first to see us was Chiron, our centaur Latin and warrior teacher.

"Percy...Annabeth? Is that you?" he asked.

The look on his face was priceless; I guess it would be if you haven't seen two half-blood heroes in three years.

"Yeah it's us Chiron. I'm so happy to see you!" Annabeth cried out, and then she ran to go hug him. I ran right behind her to see him as well. "My friends, it is so good to see you! What brings you here?" he asked "Well it's Valentine's Day and I have a few surprises that I wanted to show Annabeth." I told him

"Ah yes well tell me if you need anything, it was so good to see you," he told us.

"It was good seeing you too Chiron, bye." Annabeth said

"Oh wait before we leave is Grover here by any chance?" I asked

"I thought you would ask that, but yes he is here in the woods with some Nymphs I do believe."

"Okay thanks."

After that he galloped back to his classes while we waved goodbye.

"So you want to see the rest of your surprises or Grover first?" I asked

"Grover first, it would be fun to see the old satyr again." Annabeth said without hesitation.

On the way there we passed some of our friends and said hi to them. Plus what felt a little weird was that we passed some younger demigods and apparently they knew us because they kept saying stuff like 'Wow I can't wait to grow up and be as good as you are' and 'You guys are the greatest heroes ever' I'm not even exaggerating. Well soon after ten minutes of that and walking through the woods we finally found the tree nymphs dancing around a much older looking satyr playing his reed pipes. When the satyr looked up we knew it was Grover and when he saw us he must have known who we were to because the next thing I knew he was screaming

"PERCY ANNABETH OH MY GODS IT'S YOU!" then he came and hugged the breath out if us.

"It's good to see you too Grover." I tried to say while gasping for air.

"Yes it's good to see everyone now if you don't mind Grover we can't breathe." Annabeth gasped out.

"Oh yeah sorry, you know how satyrs get and I can't believe it is you guys!"

"What you thought we died or something?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I tried not to think about something like that about my friends and heroes of Olympus."

"Speaking of what is going on around here; Annabeth and I were treated like movie stars when we got here." I said

"Well I would hope so; you guys are the most talked about news around here. We use you as inspiration on the younger ones. They love hearing stories about your quests and how both of you two teamed up to work as leaders on the titan's war."

"Wow I'd never thought we'd get this famous. We were just trying to stay alive and keep everyone else safe."I said

"Yeah well maybe we wouldn't be famous if you didn't show off all the time when you fight with water." Annabeth said to my face.

"Hey at least I do it to save your sorry butt."

"Oh yeah well I…" Annabeth started to say.

"Hey Hey guys chill you both saved each others sorry butts so quit fighting. Man I can't believe you two lasted this long as a couple."

"Hey thanks Grover. Well anyways we just dropped bye to say hi because I have some surprises to show Annabeth."

"Yeah well maybe after them we could talk some more and tell you how we lasted this long." Annabeth said.

"Sounds cool. K well I'll see you later then."

Annabeth and I hugged Grover bye then I led her to the pegasi stables and helped her on Blackjack. She gave me a questionably look but I just told her I wanted to be with another old friend and it was the fastest way to the surprises. I rode Blackjack up to the sky and Annabeth clung on to my shirt, soon we landed by the infirmary and we stayed on the Pegasus.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked her

"Um yeah, it's the infirmary." She stated

"No I mean it being related to us." I said

"Oh you mean how it was when I first met you and nursed you back to health drool face."

"Yeah and speaking of nicknames you haven't called me Seaweed Brain in a while."

"Yeah well I thought it was a special day so I didn't bother with it. Would you like me to start?"

"No thank you."

I said smirking at her. We flew back into the sky and landed between the mess hall and the ocean.

"This is where we shared our second kiss." Annabeth said.

"Well I was hoping for it would be our first sense it would be kind of hard going back to Mt. St Helen."

We hoped off of Black Jack and I lead her to the ocean and mad an air bubble around us and we dove in. I took her deep and far from camp to our next destination which took about fifteen minutes and the whole way there she didn't talk or ask questions, I guess she kind of figured I would be taking her for a reason. When we got there she was in total shock, it was an underwater cave that shimmered from the light and the water, and it was decorated with lilies and other water flowers.

"Seaweed Brain this is beautiful but I don't think I remember it."

"Well you will soon." I stated in almost a whisper.

She turned to look around in the cave without leaving the bubble so I got down on one knee and pulled out a small black, velvet box with a grey and green ring in it. Then Annabeth turned around to see me and she had even more of a shocked look.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase, we have been through so much together for eight years and you are the most smart, beautiful, fun, strategist, creative person with the most beautiful blond hair and grey eyes. I am so lucky to be yours and so now I'm asking if I can be yours forever. Annabeth will you marry me?

I almost had a heart attack; she just stood there with a shocked look and tears rolling down her cheeks. Then finally she went out of shock and came down to hug me.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course I will, I love you Percy!"

A few years ago I said I had the best underwater kiss in the world, well I lied. This is by far the best under water kiss in the world.


End file.
